NineDead
by adorablyfierce
Summary: As Bamon cross into the 1994 world, they are both surprised to learn Bonnie is in transition and becomes a vampire/witch hybrid. The ancestors are pissed and dropping all nine who's apart of the cause and effect in 1994 against their will. friend or foe must figure it out connecting the dots or someone will die every so often. mult. pairings/ Surprise characters/OnesShot Maybe?
NINE DEAD.

A/N: Hello All! Its been a long time coming…but this is my very first story and I think its best I start off with a one shot to get my toes wet. I actually like the backstory to this one shot, as it is adapted from a movie I saw a while back (Nine Dead) and might possibly turn it into a multi chapter fic, if anyone would like more. Basically about a guy who kidnaps 9 people and tells them they have to figure out why they are all there, if not someone dies everyone 10 minutes. Juicy RIGHT!? Please be gentle as this is my first fic and I am completely open to constructive criticism….notice I said constructive…NOT RUDE! Lol Enjoy my lovelies.

***I do not own the vampire diaries or its characters***

* * *

Bonnie stands in the woods next to Damon as an electrical bleached light begins to engulf the space around them. Its blinding in its own right, nothing either one of them had felt in their whole existence. This wasn't like being in a dead sleep only to have someone flip on a bright light or the blinding feeling you get from looking directly into the sun. No this felt so different. As they looked into the bright beyond, there was almost comfort and hope emitting from its rays. For once since all the chaos started Bonnie almost felt contentment in death. She intertwines her fingers with Damon's, her eyes not faltering from what is to come. She feels his icy blues staring her down and she can picture his brow furrowing and eyes growing larger in confusion without even looking at him. She turns to face him and they stare at each other deeply in this moment, her emerald globes into his deep oceans, as wind is bringing the world around them to ruins. He didn't have to say it his eyes said it all. She imagined they were saying, _'I'm sorry this is happening to you…again',_ the pain behind his silent admission coming from a place of love. She didn't have to say it either, her eyes as admitting as his. He imagined they were saying ' _my protector',_ the innocence in her eyes fueling his need to be needed.

"I'm sure there are a million people we'd both rather be with right now, but…", Bonnie says timidly looking to the crumbling ground beneath her feet.

Damon lifts her chin up to look at him with a single finger, "A couple thousand at most" he says as if he's saying goodbye forever to the woman he banters with like an old married couple in his own Damon way, choking back sobs and tears forming as he tries to be strong for his little witch. He pulls her quickly into a tight embrace. His large frame engulfing her petite one as if he is trying to shield her from any pain they might feel crossing into the unknown, in the only way he knows how. Bonnie holds onto Damon so tight, as he kisses her in her hair. In that moment they new it was real, the silent love they harbored for each other inside but never dared to let surface. And as soon as the moment came it was gone in a…..

 **Flash of light turns into complete darkness**

* * *

Bonnie circles in complete obscurity realizing she is alone. The feeling of being dropped into an abyss by herself should have made her nauseous but it was something else. She knew something wasn't right and there was only one person who could truly help her. "DAMON! DAMON, DO NOT FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Bellowing and cursing was the only thing keeping her pumped enough to not let fear creep through. She's trying to kick the thought that this is what her afterlife would be like. Alone. Complete. And. Utter. Darkness. The thought was enough to make her break down, slowly dropping to the ground and curling into a fetal position, her body and mind in so much pain. " Damon…", she says crying, sounding of utter defeat. "Damon, this….isn't fucking funny….", she began to cry so deeply, she thought her soul was leaving her through tears.

"You're damn right it isn't funny! And watch your mouth girl, just because we dead don't mean I can't whoop you!" A familiar voice spoke, shaking bonnie out of her wallowing.

"Grams?", Bonnie asks in utter confusion. Part of her wanted to believe that there was hope, and the other part didn't want to get her hopes up. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things, so she stands up as best as she can and calls her again, "Grams?"

"Yes child! Who else would it be?! I been looking for you everywhere! And why are you sitting in the dark?" With a short chant, Sheila illuminated the area. It was bright and where they were seamed to be a continuous space, as in Bonnie could never run to the end. She was afraid to ask, or really more afraid of the answer but she couldn't resist.

"Are…are we in…heaven?" She asks uneasily. She gulped heavily waiting on a response and when she was met with nothing but silence, she looked up to see her Grams giving her a look like she just asked the dumbest question in the history of her whole existence.

"Hell no Bonnie! I swear you hold hands with a vampire and you lose all ya sense. He ain't even kissed you good yet and your head is all messed up!"

"Grams!" Bonnie didn't know why she expected anything different and thought the other side would change her. Her Grams was the same spitfire she always had been. A no nonsense Bennett witch, Bonnie hoped she could be half the woman her grams was. Taking no shit from anyone. "Where are we? What's going on? Why do I feel so bad and what do you mean yet?" She asks with extreme curiosity, hoping her Grams had all the answers like always.

" I was sending you on your way to the "peace" I created for you, but something didn't feel right. That's why I grabbed you in this in between world…technically its nowhere."

Bonnie looked terrified at the thought of being "nowhere". "Where's Damon!? He must be going crazy looking for me...Or….Is he really gone?" She looked as if her heart would fall right out of her chest if she heard he was really gone.

Sheila smirked, knowing what her and Damon would be for one another, "No child, he's waiting for you in the peace I created." Bonnie exhaled in relief knowing she would see her best friend forever again…completely understanding that it probably will just be he and her…forever. That word held so much meaning. How long is forever? How do you put a number on it? You couldn't, which meant no closure if either of them ever needed it. Thinking of the people we left behind until all eternity. She wondered if the pain would ever go away. Sheila noticed her grand baby in deep thought and went to embrace her to offer her comfort. As soon as she made contact with her skin, she jumped back violently, eyes growing large in disbelief.

Bonnie didn't understand what had happened, and her body was screaming at her. "Grams, what's wrong?" Her Grams stood there staring at her, holding a hand over her mouth and shaking her head.

"Bonnie, you aren't sick from crossing over…you're transitioning"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DIDN'T DRINK ANY DAMN BLOOD!" Bonnie screamed almost refusing to let her mind wander to the only thing her Grams could be saying.

"I'll let that one slide because I'm in just as much shock as you are…but yes Bonnie. You're transitioning." They stared at each other for what seamed like ages before Sheila snapped out of the unbelieving gaze as if everything was making sense now.

"Explain Grams, please…" Bonnie pleaded.

"The reason I stopped you here was because I felt something was not right, but I never thought this would be it. The ance-" as soon as Sheila began to speak of the ancestors, their presence became known. Aggressive, forceful, brash whispers were heard thousands at a time, surrounding them like being caught in the eye of a whirlwind. Sheila's eyes became an ashen white as if her body was inhabited and she was being shown what is to come of her grand baby. Sheila began to plead, "No, no, no. Not my baby. Please do something, help her." As soon as her last words were spoken Sheila was released and she fell violently passing out, as if they took all her energy for a reason. Bonnie rushed to her as fast as her body would take her. She held her Grams close, trying to shake her into consciousness.

"Grams…Grams please wake up" Bonnie begins to weep, leaning into her grams. She's rocking slowly back and forth when a sudden urge came over her. She remembered how she held herself responsible for her grams death the first time around. She blamed herself for not doing more to save her. Bonnie always thought it should have been her. She couldn't help but shake her head and smirk at the irony of it all. Here Bonnie was in "nowhere land", after sacrificing her life again for others, holding her Grams, who also suffered a fate that wasn't hers to bear all for the sake of others.

"How the hell do Bennetts end up in the middle of this shit all the damn time?! Not Today! Today we live Grams, and I'm standing up for my line", she protested out loud. Bonnie didn't even know if it would work because she was in transition and her body was so weak but she would try with her all to cast a spell to help her Grams. She put her hand over Sheila's heart and Bonnie focused with all of her being. Every vein in her body began to tingle and she began to feel a force that had never inhabited her body before. She felt as if a thousand suns had exploded inside her body giving her more power than she has ever had. Bonnie could feel the power heating and radiating from her fingertips causing her Grams eyes to flutter open, as a single tear ran down.

"Grams", Bonnie whispered with a tearful smile.

Sheila was so proud of her a baby, but couldn't believe what was happening. "Bonnie you did it! The ancestors did this to me to test you. They wanted to see if you would still fight for your line even if you are in transition."

"But I don't understand. I thought you could never be both. Just one or the other?"

"Bonnie, I begged the ancestors to help you. They agreed to make you a hybrid. Half witch, half vampire."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her head was about to explode! A vampire and a witch? Could she even handle it? I mean she was at a point where she really believed in her magical ability, but her emotions effected her magic and add being a vampire to that equals emotions times 100! The ancestors were just asking for trouble.

Sheila spoke as if she had just read Bonnie's mind. "They chose you because they believe in you. You have proven yourself baby, all you have to do is believe in yourself. Besides pay attention everyone will help you come into your own. There is always a lesson to be learned…."

Bonnie once again was confused. She was starting to think her Grams was right about how holding hands with Damon made her loopy. " I don't understand, pay attention to everyone? Its just me and Damon Grams."

"Well there's a price to pay with the ancestors helping, by making you a hybrid. Part from me and the other part you will shortly see."

"Tell me now Grams."

"You and Damon won't be the only ones in the peace I created for you." Bonnie didn't like the sound of that. Sheila resumed, "The ancestors are angry for the balance, TWICE being thrown off by some of the people you left on the other side. Every cause has an effect, and believe it or not some of the closest people you left behind helped contribute to someone ultimately feeding you their blood whether they meant to or not, hence messing with a Bennett witch and causing another mess for our line to clean up or suffer for. The ancestors believe the only way for anyone to learn their lesson is to acknowledge their mistakes. "

"Ok that should be easy, just tell them what roll they played and I know they will be sorry." Bonnie spoke highly of the people she left behind.

"Bonnie, I don't think you understand. What kind of lesson would it be for us to just tell them what part they played in your demise? They must all come together and figure out why they are there, and how their actions led to the effect of another. If they can't figure it out , one by one they will vanish from the peace world I created and into a prison world."

"What?! Grams how do we get them out OMG!?" Bonnie was horrified at the fact some of her closest friends could be trapped in a prison world.

"Trust me child, some of the people that will meet you in the peace world, you wont have any problems sending to a prison world. But to speak on if someone you did care about is sent there, the only way to get them out is by figuring out how everything went down. When a person disappears the remainder of you are responsible for figuring out their part in your downfall as well. When all the pieces are aligned and everyone apologizes you all may return to the living. Until then you will all be stuck. I pray that you figure it out. The prison world can be hard, and I hope that the outcome isn't Nine Dead."

"That's how many people will be there with me?" Bonnie's head was racing, partially because all this information is too much to swallow. I mean just thinking about the different combinations of people that could possibly be meeting her on the other side blows her mind. Not to mention if she does see people she cares about, it hurts knowing they had something to do with her transition whether they meant to or not. And Damon. Grams said he would definitely be over there. I wonder what part he played in all of this. She hopes to God it was not a malicious act. Her head was aching again…yeah she definitely needed a blood bag.

"Yes baby, nine people and you. Lessons will be learned. And ultimately the person who's blood has turned you, when you find out, it is your decision what becomes of their life." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "You need to get out of here soon. As soon as you make to the other side with Damon, you need to fill him in on all of this. Believe it or not he is your number one ally. Feed as soon as you get there to complete the transition. Damon will help you. You wont feel so good at first but when the transition is over, you will feel things you've never felt." Bonnie nodded but worried about what kind of things she would feel. She hopes she wouldn't turn evil or malicious. She just wanted to be herself. " Bonnie Bennett, I love you baby. I'm always watching out for you, I couldn't be more proud. Now go make them pay baby." Tears ran down both of their faces refusing to acknowledge that this may be the last time they ever see each other again. Bonnie didn't say a word, her eyes and kiss said it all. She just nodded knowing what she had to do. " Now go Bonnie", Sheila raised her wrist moving in shooing motion while chanting.

"Wait grams! You didn't tell me what price you had to pay to save me!" Bonnie yelled as the wind started to pick up as if she was about to be blown to the next world.

"It isn't important baby, just know everything I do is for you" And with those words she was gone and it all went black.

* * *

Bonnie shot up from her coma. She noticed she was in a bed, a bed that looked familiar. She couldn't believe it. Looking around the room she instantly knew she was in the Salvatore Boarding house and in Damon's bed. She looked down noticing her clothes had been changed. She was wearing a white camisole crop top that was practically see through and white silk shorts (if that's what you wanted to call them, they might as well have been underwear). She heard someone clear their throat somewhere nearby, jumping to reach for something to cover her almost unsheathed form. And across the room leaning against the doorframe, was the one and only royal pain in her ass but a sight for sore eyes. She relaxed realizing it was Damon. He was wearing pajama bottoms with no shirt. Damn she did not need this right now. Her emotions were running haywire and the warmth she felt at her core at that moment was like how an orgasm felt as a human on any other day. Focus. Focus. She kept telling herself. Usually she would be upset at him staring her down but it felt good to be in the line of fire of those icy blue eyes of his. She swears they are weapons.

He had about 3 blood bags in hand and sucking on one. Her mouth began to water looking at them but she was gonna try and contain herself until she caught him up on everything.

"I thought you would never wake up lil witch. You don't look so hot, you ok? What happened? Where did you go?" Damon stated worriedly even though he was trying his hardest to play it cool, not wanting her to know how much he cared. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss what happened before they were sucked into oblivion.

"Uh..I'm fine…how long was I out?" Bonnie couldn't get any more awkward with that answer. Wincing in pain. The lights were too bright, her body ached, and she almost felt like Damon was screaming when he spoke. And lets not get started on the emotions again. The whole time she's been staring at him holding the blood bags. God she just wanted to bust the damn bag open and lick it off his whole body…she was snapped out of her thoughts by his response.

"1 Day" he said in a curious 'I'm not buying the shit your selling voice'. And of course his signature gaze didn't help with eyes she felt would dig the truth out of her by burning a hole through her. He slowly started to stalk towards her.

"OK OK I HAVE A LOT OF SHIT TO TELL YOU BUT JUST STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Bonnie blurted out. She waved a hand and a blood bag Damon was holding came flying across the room. She caught and bit into the bag with one swift motion, you would have thought she was a wolf hybrid. She drank with such ferocity, moaning at every drop of thick velvety liquid that ran down her throat, she felt she could almost be close to orgasm. She could feel the veins under her eyes bulging out of her once delicate skin. Bonnie was in so much euphoria from the blood she forgot Damon was even there. As she finished the blood bag she shyly looked up at him staring at her. It was a look she had never seen before. He partially looked confused, terrified, and lustful. It definitely is not helping.

Damon couldn't help how turned on he was by this little witch, well by this beautiful witch/vampire hybrid he got to call his best friend but looking at her all vamped out just made him want to feel her power and he wanted to feel it from the core. It was sexy to him that so much danger could come from the perfectly petite body that lay in his bed. It excited him that not only if they made love she could easily over power him; a constant fight for dominance was definitely Damon's style. He had to focus though. He pulled himself out of his thoughts hoping his facial expressions didn't tell all.

"Yeah you having a lot of shit to tell me is probably the understatement of the century!" He said in his trademark snarky Damon voice. By the look on Bonnie's face he could already tell he was not gonna like what she had to say. He sighed, "I thought I died so I didn't have to deal with shit anymore?!" Bonnie can't help but giggle. Damon begins to stalk slowly towards her again and she holds up a hand motioning him to stop. He looks confused and pissed at the same time.

She waves her hand again taking another blood bag from him. "Hey!" he yells. Tired of getting jacked for his blood bags. She finishes the bag off quickly licking the spilled blood off her fingers acknowledging she had been a little messy. Taking her time savoring every little drop left on her fingertips.

Damon watched trying to keep his cool but he wishes she were sucking his perfectly engineered shaft instead. She knew exactly what she was doing but she couldn't help the insatiable growing hunger her body had for him. So if she had to suffer, so did he.

She twirled her tongue around her fingertips, giving each one her undivided attention and care. She looked up at Damon, eyes bloodshot with a finger still surrounded by the succulent soft rises she calls her lips. Bonnie sees his eyes shift downwards and looks down at herself to see what he sees. She had spilt blood on the inside of her thigh. She instantly looks up at Damon and his face had changed to mimic hers, veins bulging and eyes red as all the fire in hell. He gave a menacing grin as if telling her without speaking, " _do you know what I could do to you right now?"_ She smirked back shaking her head.

She felt him about to pounce; and before he could, she waived her index finger at him completely paralyzing him from moving.

"Not so fast mister"

Damon's face returned to normal as if in defeat, "Ughhhh you're no fun judgy!" he gave in his best Damon Salvatore pout. She released him from his hold.

"We have serious matters to discuss. And I need you to go put a shirt on to do that" Bonnie says turning off the sexy and getting straight to business. She doesn't know what had gotten into her before. She's shy and timid; maybe these were feelings Grams said I would begin to feel; sexy, confident, seductive.

"Why do I have to put a shirt on?" he asked smirking at her, already knowing the answer but just wanting to hear her say it.

"Because I said so," Bonnie replied with as much attitude as she could muster.

Damon inhaled deeply through his nose not breaking eye contact with Bonnie, "Don't worry you don't have to tell me, I could smell the reason since you woke up," He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She turned as red as her caramel skin would allow. "If I have to put on clothes so do you Bonbon. I'm going to get a bottle of bourbon, I'm sure I'm going to need one based on what I've seen so far, and we are going to have a looonng night. Not a way I would have picked for the first time to hear you scream but…." He turns on his heel to leave the room.

Bonnie would like nothing more than for them to do a little "naked business" but she knew they had to get ahead of the nonsense to come.

"What do you mean scream, Damon?"

"Let's just say transitioning is going to hurt a bit more than your first time….hell a lot more since you've only been with baby Gilbert". It was a low blow and he knew it but he had to make the mood light knowing what was to come for his sweet Bonnie. She gave him the darkest look and he braced himself for an aneurysm but it never came. She just shook her head. "I've seen a lot of people transition Bon, but never a witch/ vampire hybrid. With the power you had before we came here it could be intense. You have to trust me tonight….Can you do that?" He asked intensely, with his baby blues looking deep into her green orbs. She nodded, and with that he was out the door.

"AND BRING ME ANOTHER BLOOD BAG…..OR FIVE!" Bonnie yelled with a smirk as he turns the corner.

"AINT GONNA HAPPEN WITCHY!" Damon couldn't believe how thirsty she was. He wondered if that would be a problem but focused on the Bourbon and blood bag he was tasked with retrieving.

Bonnie waited to make sure Damon was down the hall before she pulled herself sorely out of bed. Unsurprisingly she knew exactly where to grab more modest clothing from Damon's 13th century dark stained dresser. He had even made a designated drawer just for her to keep some things in for times she would be at the boarding house for days with the whole gang trying to find a solution to the newest supernatural issue that hung over their lives. She pulled open her drawer to find her usual garments; jeans and t-shirts. She never noticed how plain and super modest her wardrobe was. She shook her head to all of her options and remembered she would want to be comfortable for the transition that lay ahead of her. So she opted for one of Damon's signature v neck t-shirts; holding it in her hand until she found bottoms. She knew she couldn't stay in the barely there silk shorts she was currently donning. As she searched the drawers she found a pair of her old cheerleading shorts, which weren't much better but covered a lot more than was covered at the moment. Before she moved to change she caught site of her body and attire in the full-length mirror next to her. She was somewhat in awe. Bonnie never really looked at herself in a way of vanity; not even realizing she had the body of a goddess, almost as if Aphrodite herself carved her. Damon came into the doorway quietly, happy that her vamp hearing hadn't kicked in yet. He watched his little witch adore herself for the first time; seeing herself as he sees her.

He couldn't help it as his eyes went directly to her round apple bottom. No not an apple, more like a peach. A peach that was juicy and ready for the picking at the peak of ripeness. He would gladly bite into it any day. He licked his lips and a smirk came across his face unintentionally connecting with his thoughts. Bonnie was snapped out of her body adoring session with Damon's voice.

"By the way, I didn't dress you like that; you were already in bed. Not that I'm complaining." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. He was surprised the prudish witch he had come to know didn't instantly try to cover her body but instead just stood there and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if saying 'yeah I know I have a banging body…now'.

"Turn around so I can change"

"If I see something I haven't seen already Bon, I'll throw a dollar at it," He said smirking, taking a draw from his bottle of bourbon.

"Just humor me would ya?"

"Fine" Damon said huffing and turning around. He could hear her undressing.

"Ok. You can turn around"

He noticed she was wearing his shirt. It engulfed her tiny frame so much it looked as if she wasn't wearing any shorts underneath even though he knew she was. As usual she had skipped the bra; something that was becoming more and more common in their friendship. Her delicate and supple mounds poked through the shirt as if they were begging to be stared at.

"Didn't I tell you to put on a shirt?" Bonnie huffed.

"I want to wear that one" he joked in his most playful pouty brat voice.

She shook her head grabbing another V-neck and throwing it in his face. "Too bad, I make this one look good" she smirked grabbing the blood bag Damon brought her taking a sip.

"You sure as hell do little witch," he grumbled beneath his breath.

"What was that Damon?" she asked, as she honestly didn't hear him.

He lied, "I said start talking little witch and don't leave anything out," he said as he pulled the shirt over his perfectly molded body.

Bonnie and Damon lay down on his bed and she began to fill him in on everything that had happened when she was in 'nowhere land' with Grams. He broke in every now and then to fill her in with what he knew; how they were still in mystic falls obviously, everything was the exact same, the town, the houses, except they were the only ones there. It was a ghost town. With every detail Damon took a harder swig from his bottle until it was empty and there was nothing else to tell.

Damon jumped out of bed and began to pace his hardwood-floored room. "So we should be expecting nine people to just pop up here whenever?! And we have no idea who these nine mysterious people are, what their role is in all of this, or the exact timeline of when they will disappear and in what order?! Annnddd….the ONLY way for us to get out of here is to solve the damn puzzle orchestrated by your bad juju ancestors!" Damon yelled out of fear and anger.

"Eight people Damon…." Bonnie said uneasily, looking down at her twiddling fingers refusing to make eye contact.

"You better not confirm what I think your saying Bon" His eyes widened into a psychotic stare as if he was daring me to say it.

"You had a part in it too, D. And if we don't figure it out, you will disappear like the rest of them." It had to be said.

Damon stared, his psychotic gaze turning to one of pain. He couldn't fathom having a hand in hurting Bonnie. He was supposed to be better, not getting wrapped in situations where he was the bad guy. He wasn't surprised; it always went down like this, but he was over it. Bourbon… He paced over to his closet and began throwing boxes off the shelf, looking as if he had a one-track mind. Bonnie watched in confusion.

"Damon… Damon…DAMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" As soon she asked his hand landed on a bottle of bourbon that looked over 70 years old.

"Thank Sheila!" his voice dripped with desperation as he took a long chug. Bonnie's jaw dropped in disbelief that the 200 year old vampire kept a bottle of bourbon in his closet in case of emergencies and then thanked her Grams it was still there!

"Really D!?"

"What?! This shit just got real Bennett!"

"Well at least bring it over here and let me get a swig!" She giggled. As he walked across the bedroom to bring the only thing that could make them feel better at a time like this, Bonnie crumbled to the bed shrieking as they turned into blood curdling screams. He had never heard anything like it racing to be by her side. Her body was convulsing; feeling as though her limbs were being ripped from her body over and over again. She felt her magic exploding inside as if it was looking for anyway to escape her acute frame. She only hears Damon screaming her name, sounding as if she is underwater and then it all goes black.

* * *

Bonnie awakens, eyes fluttering open slowly as if she had been reborn again trying to relearn the world. Her body no longer in the agonizing pain she remembered from the night before; instead her body felt like a well oiled machine; invincible if you will. She also felt more alive then she ever had; and she also had a feeling, knowing she was a complete natural born badass.

She seemed to be lying on something hard and rigid and had no idea what is was. She sat up slowly coming to realize she was straddling Damon and she was handcuffed to him. She smirked thinking she thought handcuffs would be under different circumstances but she'll take it. Damon was fast asleep; he must be exhausted after taking care of her all night. She looked around the room and was appalled. It looked as if a tornado came through it forgot something and came back. She had no recollection of what she did last night. She looked back down to have two azure pools of passion staring at her. Had is eyes always been this amazing? His hair a color of crisp black that she can only describe as being molded from the purest black diamonds in the world. She felt as if she had always been colorblind and was seeing true color for the first time.

"Good Morning Hurricane Bonnie" Damon said with a look as if he caught the person who wrecked everything he ever had.

"What in the hell happened last night?" Bonnie asked trying not to laugh but she just felt so amazing. "And why are we handcuffed?"

"Well last night, I think the witch in you didn't exactly like the vampire coming into play and lets just say they duked it all night long" His hand motioning around his trashed room.

"I'm so sorry Damon" She said with her puppy dog emerald eyes.

"You owe me"

"We'll work something out Mr. Salvatore" She smiled eagerly. Damon didn't exactly like how crazy things got last night but he definitely likes the confidence and sassiness that her new changes brought on.

"Soooo, the handcuffs? What….did you think I would float off or something?" She giggled loudly, clearly tickled by her own joke and Damon couldn't do anything but smirk at her. He hasn't seen her laugh in a long time.

"Well….look down witchy"

At that moment Bonnie looked down only to realize that she was straddling Damon in mid air. They were levitating above the bed and she couldn't believe it. Her mouth flew open in a big 'O' formation.

"Close it before I stick something in it" He wiggled his eyebrows. Bonnie was still in shock she couldn't even argue back with him. "so this is why we are handcuffed together"

"This is some freaky shit. I-"

"I know right?! I have never been ridden in mid air AND handcuffed before. I mean I've done some unique things in my 200 years but damn this is some new age-"

"DAMON!" Bonnie cut him off and as she yelled his name her concentration broke and they both fell out of the air and onto the bed beneath them, "I wasn't talking about the sex aspect you horn dog" She dismounted him and touched a single finger to the handcuffs and they fell off.

He couldn't believe how easy she had come into controlling her magic; her new found power. "Hey, I woke up and you were on top of me ok?"

She got out of bed ignoring his comment and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes got huge and she cocked her head to the side staring at her reflection. "DAAMMMMMMNNNNNN I LOOK HELLA GOOD!" She inspected every aspect of her body unable to not compliment herself at every turn. Even though she had just awaken her long brown curls fell down her back like an orchestrated waterfall. Not a curl was out of place, "that curl pattern though…." Her breast had become plumper yet still as perky as ever. She turned to inspect her backside; her ass had become juicier almost eating her shorts she put on the previous night that fit perfectly, "mm mm…Mama got back!". She was really feeling herself and she definitely enjoyed it. If she loved her body last night then today she was infatuated with it. Damon watched quietly from the bed looking in awe at the changes her body has made. _"THANK SHEILA!"_ he said in his head. He was beginning to like that woman more and more.

"I would fuck my damn self!" Bonnie giggled talking to herself in the mirror.

"Oh that wont be necessary little witch" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows smiling ear to ear, breaking her out of her body worship party. She smiled and acted like she didn't hear him.

"I'm going to take a long bubble bath, so me and my new body can get acquainted before it gets too crazy around here. Who knows when our guests will start to arrive" Bonnie said with a little sex appeal in her voice knowing she was teasing the hell out of Damon and was having a little too much fun doing it. She turned walking to the large in suite bathroom moving with a little extra sway in her step knowing she had eyes on her behind, grabbing a blood bag on the way. Damon's dick jumped. As soon as he fixed his mouth to reply with a with smart remark in only a way that he knew how, a unanimous scream was heard from a guest bedroom down the hall. Two voices to be exact.

Both of their heads snapped to stare at each other with huge eyes as they vamp flashed into the room the voices were coming from. They couldn't believe the site before their eyes.

They looked on to see a familiar male with dark hair standing in a corner in all of his naked glory, muscles brooding, using a book, "The Penetrator" to cover his lower member. Bonnie smirked to herself thinking how fitting it was. He was having books magically thrown at him by a small woman with long wavy brown hair standing in the corner next to a book shelf obviously also naked as she grips a sheet tightly around her miniature frame. The woman looked to be about the same age as Bonnie, and a witch, yet she had never seen her before in her life.

Damon looked down at Bonnie who seemed to be enjoying the show with a little smile on her face as she sucked on her blood bag like a juice box. He had also never seen the woman before in his life.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?" the tiny woman yelled still magically throwing books at the dark haired man. He dodging them the best way he could while still keeping himself covered.

"I DON'T KNOW LOVE, I'M JUST AS LOST AS YOU ARE! YOU DEFINITELY ARENT WHO I WENT TO BED WITH LAST NIGHT…." He trailed off in a deep accent exposing a half grin. Damon grinned, feeling Bonnie's judgy eyes trailing him up and down, and he wiped the grin off his face in expert speed.

"AND YOU AREN'T WHO I LAID WITH LAST NIGHT. You don't seem like a guy who remembers who he goes to bed with anyways, you should feel lucky I look the way I do," she snarled with confidence. Sticking her nose in the air as if she's better than him. Bonnie liked her already.

"Oh please love, if we did sleep together I'm positive you thoroughly enjoyed it. You should find yourself lucky to have woken up to this." He motioned up and down his body ducking quickly to dodge another flying hardcover. Bonnie and Damon giggled at the lovers quarrel; loud enough to alert the two arguing parties that they were not alone in the room.

The two naked individuals heads turned rapidly, to the newly discovered guests. Bonnie and Damon ducked quickly as a heap of books flew their way.

"WOAH HEY!" Damon yelled.

"Damon….Bonnie?" The naked man asked like he had never been more confused in his life.

"You know them?" The tiny bare woman asked.

"Unfortunately yes love" shaking his head knowing that if he sees those two that the situation they are in is nothing but trouble.

"Hello to you too Enzo. Long time no see old friend" Damon says with a tight lipped smile.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" the snooty woman asked gaining everyone's attention.

"It's a really really long story, but in a nutshell you're both dead. Now how about I make us some pancakes and we can all have a civilized discussion over breakfast" Damon said nonchalantly turning to leave the room.

"WHAT?!" The naked duo screamed in unison.

"What Damon means…" Bonnie glared at him with clenched teeth, irritated at the way Damon handled the situation with complete disregard, "….is your not dead dead…just in a kind of afterlife world that was created when Damon and I died. We aren't stuck here. We do have a chance of going home, we just have business to handle." Bonnie said as calmly as she could walking cautiously to the petite brown haired girl, "but first…who are you?"

"My name is Claire…Davina Claire," She said with fear in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay yall so what's Davina doing there? And waking up in bed with Enzo had to be startling. well this was on my mind and I had to crank it out or my head would explode! Let me know what you think? Should I continue? Any surprise guests anyone would like to see pop up? Pairings? Review, Rate, and Fave! Reviews are love smooches babes!


End file.
